dergun_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
'V0.2.20 - "Yuleflame"' Added in 10 collectable dolls to burn. Chop stumps to get logs to burn. Burn 1000 things to change your alliance to fire if you so wish! 20+ Rewards from the Yulefire to collect! Added decorations in the house editor. Added decorations to the map. Added staff to duplicate house items. Vastly upped friend rate. Added in six new manes, five new tails, one new neck item, and a new pair of ears. 'V0.2.03 - "The Veil" - Hotfix 3' Fixed Aszerath not accepting snowflakes. Updated "Server Blocked" message. V0.2.02 - "The Veil" - Hotfix 2 * Adjusted Seed Shelf and Fireplace Positioning. * Adjusted some holdables Positioning. * Added in five new fish. * Upped "friend" spawn rate. * Upped snowflake spawn rate. * Fixed wind clan not channeling right (you need to activate your power on a character with a clan tag active for this to take effect.) * Fixed some smaller layering issues. * Normal clan stones cannot be dropped on the main map anymore, due to people tricking others. Additionally, due to people duplicating them, dark stones cannot be dropped in your house anymore. Added a poof animation to invalid dropped items. * Reduced how far dropped items are set from you. * Added in some extra items on the map. * Fixed far ear rendering when swimming. * Made some preparations for the Yuleflame Festival. * Fixed PG server having 18+ tag. V0.2.01 - "The Veil" - Hotfix 1 Fixed House Item List. Fixed Some Map Items Not Giving You Holdables. Tweaked Item Dropping & Respawns. V0.2.00 - "The Veil" * Added: 8 Elemental Tags To Choose From In Game (You can only have one- choose wisely!) * 8 Large Elemental Runes. * 3 New Buildings to relax in. * New Item In Aszerath's Quests. * All New Redesigned Map - 250% Larger & More To Explore! * 23 New Fish + Fishing Activity. * 50 + New Holdable Items Overall. * Collectable Snowflakes, along with rewards at 100 and 1000 Collected. * Added Fishing. Do /fish to see your caught fish total. * /afk Command To Mark Yourself As "Away From Keyboard. *" /toy, /mask, and /power commands to quickly put on accessories you have earned. * Added PG Safe Server. 'Mechanics: ' *''' ' Rotated Rain To Snow. * /drop Items Can Now Be Picked Up By Other Players In The World. *Items Are Wiped From The Main Map Every 5 Minutes. * /drop Can Be Used In Your House To Save Items. * Added /savehouse and /loadhouse To Action Bar. * Items In Your House Can Be Moved With The New Scraper Tool. * Added House Items To Action Menu. *Search through the catalogue and see what you want to place before you place it! Remember to drop it into your action bar. * Total house items are now over 200 things to select from! * Friends Have Very Rare Chance To Spawn. Why don't you go say hi! '''Cosmetics: ' * Added in four new tails for a total of 64 to select from! * Added in four new ear types. * Added in nine new hat types. Changed: * Adjusted Aszerath's Quests (EG: Leaves -> Snowflakes) * Chestnuts, Acorns, Pinecones, and other map items now disappear and respawn after being picked up. * Rotated Rhubarbs Shop Stock. Expanded Rhubarbs Shop to be bigger. * Added in multiple new map items to carry around. * Shifted dirt color to match the floating islands. * Updated Lore and Wiki Added in special NPC interactions for certain clans. * Seasons, duh. * Removed Herobrine. V0.1.13 - "Chaos" Update ''' * Added in wing asymmetry. *Change colors and wing types for both sides as you please! * Added in basic magic for three new horns pending a bigger magic sprite. * Added in ear asymmetry. * Added in foot asymmetry. *You can have four different feet now! * Added in disabling legs. You can disable one or both front legs, and one back leg- but you can pick which back leg to remove! You must have one leg to walk. * Added in sixteen new face markings. * Reworked some neck items (Neck Floof and Scales) so that they work clean with no legs. * Reworked layering with these neck items and some chest items. * Cycled Halloween '''V0.1.12 - "Rethain" Update * Added in eight new noses. * Added one new tail V0.1.11 - "Spoop" Hotfix 2, Electric Boogaloo * Added dragon snout * Misc bug fixes V0.1.11 - "Spoop" Hotfix * Fixed errors with ears * Fixed other minor sprite issues * Added fluffy back hooves V0.1.11 - "Spoop" Update * Made RainStone a one in 350, down from 750 rarity * Updated Wiki * Backend updated * Added Fog * Added new head turn animation with "G" key Halloween Special items: * Holdable Candy. * Holdable Bone. * Skull Mask Halloween Special Earnables: * Runes at 50, 100 and 500 candies collected! * Candy Key at 1000 candies- which unlocks four types of Oni masks! * Candy Crown and Sticky Candy toys at 100 and 500 candies collected! Cosmetics: ''' * Added in back claws and a fluffy bird and hoof feet (front). * Added in two new manes. * Added in one new tail. * Added in two new facial hair options. * Added in one new neck accessory. * Added in two types of socks. * Added in three new ear types. '''V0.1.10 - "Bumble" Hotfix 2, Electric Boogaloo * Bug fixes. * Added in a new back hoof type. * You can now use potions on unlit pumpkins. * Beds now have their matresses. * Updated encyclopedia V0.1.10 - "Bumble" Hotfix * Patched toy glitch. * Fixed Bed Placement + Under Covers. * Fixed Spelling Errors. V0.1.10 - "Bumble" Update * Added Encyclopedia and Lore. * Totally Removed Old Music and Replaced With Our Own. * Backend Optimization. * Added Dynamic Rain. * Added Wearable Toads and Frogs. * Added Aszerath NPC + Quests. * Added Wizards Tower. * Added Toad and Frog Animals. * Added Puddles, Umbrellas, and Umbrella Vendors added during the Rain. * Added Holdable Acorns, Conkers, Pinecones, Paper, and Small Rocks added. * Stone Altar added. * Holdable Potions and Rainstone added. * Added in Beds and various other house objects. * Added in holdable sword in item chest and /hold command. Cosmetics: ''' * Four new horns. * Two new wings. * One new ear. * Six new manes and back manes. * Eight new tails. * Two new facial hair markings. * Two new hats. * One new face accessory. * Seven new neck accessories. * Five new waist items. '''v0.1.9.12 - "Cometic" Hotfix 2 - Electric Boogaloo * Re-arranged some layering in the pony model. * Hopefully fixed ghost mask issues * Made the character names slightly longer. v0.1.9.1 - "Cometic" Hotfix * Fixed Shop Teleport Issues * Fixed Tails Causing People To Crash Fixed *"Invalid Name" Error * Increased Chat Characters * Fixed Shop /unstuck Issue v0.1.9 - "Cometic" Update * Opened The Store * Added Buying Tiny Pumpkins * Buying A Head Gemblin * Buying A Ghost Costume * Four Different Types Of Masks To Wear (+ Variants For A Total Of 12 Masks.) * Wearing A Mask Disables Your Face And Held Item- But Don't Worry! It's Still There. * Moved Ear Accessories To Clip Over Hair- No More Half Hidden Flowers! * Changed Main Page Styling * Changed Loading Messages * Updated Developers Page * Updated To Pony Town 0.54 * Nerfed Mushroom Spawning * Balanced Other Fruit Spawning * Added in heart and gem runes. * Added in leaf collecting, along with the fall and fallen runes. * Added in three leaf-crown toys, unlockable through leaf collecting. COSMETICS: ''' * Three new ears. * Three new horns. * Split Hoof And Claw Patterns For Back Feet. * Four New Manes and Back Manes. * Seven New Tails. * Five New Eyelash Types. * Two New Facial Hair Options. * One New Hat. * Three New Ear Accessories. * Five New Neck Parts. '''v0.1.8.1 - "Bionic" Hotfix * Fixed Discord Login for sure now promise v0.1.8 - "Bionic" Update * Re-added Discord Login! (thats still a bit broken) * Fixed login colour being yellow * Corrected spelling error in in-game settings menu (Thanks Klyp) * Debranded certain pages. * Added clarification that we´re a custom server * Change "about" page * Changes wording of stuff * Killed Tiny. Welcome Kirby. * Added Pride Flags (Use them from the actions bar) * Removed masks. They´re not ready yet and were not supposed to be available, hence the bugs. v0.1.7.3 - "Autumn" Hotfix & Content * Added 4 new beards * Added 2 new wings. *THESE ARE KNOWN TO NOT PREVIEW IN THE EDITOR * Hopefully fix lamp collision boxes v0.1.7.2 - "Autumn" Hotfix ''' * Fixed Neck piece bug. * Hopefully fixed rune bugs. * Fixed beard bug. * Fixed horn pattern bug. * Lowered hitbox for the lamps. * Fixed cutie mark bug. Changed Discord link '''v0.1.7 - "Autumn" Update * Updated the grass and water colour. * Updated the cliff texture. * Updated the stump texture. * Added in more sunflowers. * Added in hay bales. * Added in logs. * Added in lamp posts. * Added in four new Jack-o'-lanterns. * Added in picnic blankets. * Added in mushroom emoji and money emoji support. * Added in pickable straw and hay clump. * Added in collectable mushrooms. * Added in mushroom rune at 100 mushrooms and red mushroom rune at 500 mushrooms. * Added in mushroom key at 1000 mushrooms. * Added in 3 holdable big mushrooms. * Removed benches. * Removed torches. * Cycled: -- Lily Pads. -- Fairy Rings. -- Ferns. * This snuck through in the last update- but magic light is now coloured to your magic! * Due to repeated issues, added a rule on species. v0.1.6.1 - "Rhubarb" Update Minor Patch #2 * Runes added in as their own object. * Drop runes with /droprune * Added in five new runes: Bloodmoon, moon, star, crown, and fire. v0.1.6.1 - "Rhubarb" Update Minor Patch * Increased fruit spawnrate * Fixed /gil command Fixed /magic command * Added "safe zone" so Rhubarb doesn't get mobbed * Increased Gil rewards for certain items v0.1.6 - "Rhubarb" Update * Changed update format * Added update codenames * Minor backend updates '--Cosmetics: ' * That horn everyone wants? * Five new ear options. * Clawed paw and Split hoof patterns for front feet. * Two new manes and backmanes. * Four new tails. * Ushanka Three new pants patterns and a new pants object with no hard sleeves to allow better blending for half-half characters. '--Animations:' * Officially supported the surprise and excite animations. * Added wink and kiss animation. '--Action Buttons: ' * Added in wink, surprise, and excite action buttons. * Added in an action button for rune lore and quick switching. '--Things you can do now: ' * A new building near spawn- with someone who needs your help! * Doing quests for Rhubarb will grant you money! *It currently doesn't do anything. v0.1.5 * Added in eight new tails. * Added in six new face patterns. * Updated general rules to clarify situations that may be unacceptable. * Seriously, join our discord : https://discord.gg/HjtGShB v0.1.4 * Added RU Servers and PG13 Servers - Shoutout to ByteWaveMLP for his help! * Added in two new patterns for neck rings. * Added in eight new manes and back manes. * Fixed CloudFlare connection errors. * Fixed "always smiling" bug when holding runes. * Server optimisations 2: Electric Boogaloo v0.1.3 * Added in New Tail Patterns. * Added in the Clover Key. * Type /key to See the Requirements. * Added VK Login. * Added in Holdable Rainbow and Gold Coin unlockables. * Backend server optimisations. v0.1.2 * Added in glowing mushrooms on main map. * Added in the mysterious chest (for future purposes). * Upped clover spawn rate. * Added in paper lanterns. * Added in rune explanation when typing in /rune. * Added in /hold action. Type /h or /hold to get a list of objects. * Added in new wing patterns. * Added in new mane patterns * . Added in unlockable rainbow rune at 500 clovers. v0.1.1 ' * Added in Sunflowers, Glowing Mushrooms, and Ferns. * Animated Sparkle Wands. * Re-arranged lily pads. (Waiting for official dev github before animating.) * Added pickable Sunflowers. * Added Butcher knives in the item stash. * Added Green Beans in Fruit Box and Random Spawns. * Added in holdable runestones. * Summon them by typing /rune or /runes. Use /h to get a full list of spawnable runes. * Added a trial of collection unlockables. If you collect 100 clovers, you unlock the clover rune! * Added in a welcome sign with link to the discord. * Added in the /discord command to get a link to the discord. * Added in one new sock pattern. * Added in multiple new tail patterns for the deer, cat, and dragon tails. * Manes do not randomly bob. * 'V0.1.0 * Added Basic US +18 Server. * Added Fairy Rings. * Added Strawberry Patches. * Added Various Mushrooms in Fruit Box and Random Spawns. * Added Peaches. * Added Temporary Lake Vegetation. (To be re-arranged.) * Added Knife, Sparkle Wand, Leaf Stick and Rubber Duck in the Item Stash on Party Island. ---- pony.town Leftovers: Some Manes and Tails Bounce When Walking. Dergun Town Version 0.2.20